


Always Back To You

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fights, First War with Voldemort, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: They fight, and Sirius doesn't even remember what it's about. He moves into the spare room, but... he misses James.





	Always Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the closest I've ever come to writing them being mean to each other, and it doesn't even last bc, well, it's me. 
> 
> For the prompt: “maybe our babies just had a massive argument and they're so mad at each at that they walk away instead of fixing it and it's how they come back together because not even being obstinate, proud, idiots can stop them from loving each other”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/168232650620/prompt-maybe-our-babies-just-had-a-massive)

Sirius stormed off, and he did _not_ think about how James was doing the exact same thing, just in a different direction (and into their flat). Gods, how could he say that? It was the most _ridiculous, insane_ \-- he cut himself off, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

He spun on his heel and opened the door just long enough for him to stuff his wand in his trousers and leave again. No reason to go about unarmed just because James was being a twat. He returned an hour later, the walk having done nothing to cool his temper. The door slammed shut behind him and he pulled his shoes off angrily.

“Sirius.”

“What?” he snapped.

“This isn’t working.”

“What are you on about?” He just wanted to _not think_ for a while, but he couldn’t sodding do that if James didn’t shut it.

“Us. We’re not working.”

“Gee I wonder what made you come to that glorious conclusion,” Sirius said, not looking at him and not registering James’s solemn tone. “Was it the yelling or me leaving that clued you in?”

“Are you incapable of shutting your Merlin-cursed mouth and listening to me for one buggering minute?”

“Hm I dunno let me th--”

“We should break up!” James shouted over him.

Sirius froze, then stared at him. “You’re not joking.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” He had his arms crossed over his chest. If Sirius cared to think about it for a second, he’d recognise that it was because James wanted to keep himself together, and not because he was being aggressive.

Sirius snorted and looked away. “Fine. I’ll get my shit out of your room.” He left for ~~their bedroom~~ James’s bedroom to get his things. He focused on clothes because fuck if he wanted to stay in here longer than he had to. He tossed his things onto his neglected bed then went back for another armload.

It wouldn’t matter if he missed something, James could just throw it in here. When he declared the room cleansed of his things, he went to his own room and shut the door, leaning against it as tears prickled in his eyes. He wiped them away impatiently and set to put everything away.

He had never spent that much time in here. Shortly after moving in, he and James had gotten together, and they were already so close, so serious about each other, that it had made sense to move into the room next door after only a couple weeks. This room wasn’t lived in, never had been for as long as they’d lived here.

* * *

About a week and a half after their explosive fight and slightly more calm break-up, Sirius found himself standing outside James’s door. He hadn’t been getting much rest in his own room, for all that he was sleeping through the night. And honestly… he missed him. After a day or two of being snippy and awkward around each other, they’d fallen into the old pattern of best mates, so it didn’t make any sense for why he would miss James except- well, that he did.

He shifted his weight and ran a hand through his hair before hurriedly knocking on his door-- he couldn’t give himself time to walk away. James answered fairly quickly, calming his fear that James had already fallen asleep. “What’s up?” he asked, rubbing at his unadorned eyes.

“Hi, er. Can we erm,” he swallowed, “talk?”

“Now?”

He nodded.

“I--” James looked around helplessly. “Sure.” He stepped back to let Sirius in, and closed the door behind him in spite of his hesitance. He sat on ~~their~~ the bed, his posture open and enough space on either side of him for Sirius to sit.

Sirius didn’t take the invitation, instead standing in front of him and placing his hands on the sides of James’s face, causing him to glance up.

“Sirius?”

“I love you. We didn’t--” he stopped, seeing how vulnerable James looked. “I love you,” he repeated. “We broke up because we were angry with each other, and that’s. It’s not a good reason. Right?”

“Right,” he whispered.

“With the war and- it was just easier to snap at you than tell you I was scared.” James nodded along with his words. “I’m sorry.”

James lifted a hand to lay on Sirius’s arm and stroked it comfortingly with his thumb. “I’m sorry too.” He took Sirius’s hand in his own and kissed it. “Please move back in.”

Everything in Sirius went loose with relief. “Thank you. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
